


Spank Me

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: This anon requests a Sai/Sakura where Sai dominates Sakura, please add spanking and him over-powering her. Can either be con or non con whichever the author prefers. Edited from the original that I did for the Naruto Meme Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank Me

Sakura's hands ran deftly over the near closed wound on Sai's shoulder once she helped tear his ANBU armour off. Taking advantage of the hot springs, she was able to get him into his room, rinsing the wound off and setting to work with him in the pseudo leather chair in the corner of the room.

'Does this hurt?' She pressed around the closed hole, watching him wince just barely, the only hint of emotion she saw cross his face since the ordeal that happened a scant half hour ago.

She whispered an apology and began wrapping him up, hands skimming over the taught muscles in his back and chest as she did, nervously so.

Finished, Sakura sighed, sitting down on the floor in front of his legs, close at hand just in case he needed more healing, she watched Sai move the once motionless arm around, testing it, only exhibiting pain once in a noticeable display in a slight crinkle of nose.

'In all honesty,' He said with a smile. 'You could have taken care of this back there in the woods.'

'We... had to get out of there.' Sakura argued softly, 'I did stop the bleeding and got you here safely; to heal your sorry self, I'd have you know.' Though, he was right, she could have easily prevented most of the pain back in the woods, but getting out was the priority and she did heal what she could, extracting the poison and weapon that put him in the situation. She had followed her job's protocol and she had done it well.

She gently squeezed his knee with friendly affection and smiled when she heard him sigh.

'I am sorry, you know.'

'You always are.'

'And you always accept.'

'I always do.'

'And you always want to teach me a lesson.'

'One which you never learn.'

He made his way over to the bed first, Sakura ducking out of his way with a smile as he made a small grunt for her to join him.

Carefully, she pushed herself up, arranging herself over his lap, stomach down, Sai helped position her rear, the smooth curves under his finger tips, and he hummed in appreciation.

'I suppose I could just use my left hand for a little while.' He mused, when she settled her legs awkwardly against the foot board, her knees sliding down it almost immediately to rest against Sai's outer thigh, leaving her feet just barely against the wooden surface.

'I'd imagine that being ambidextrous has its advantages.' Sakura blushed slightly, Sai's hands running up her back, than back to her ass, giving it a pleasant squeeze with the hand in question.

'Yes, it does.' And she felt that first smack rivet through her body, gasping as it sent her jolting forward and arching her back in surprise at the sting it left.

He let his hand linger on the curve, smirking when her breath settled. Feeling his hand leave her, Sakura had time to brace herself for the next contact of his hand against her clothed rear, trying her best to hold back a scream that just came out as a ragged moan at best. It wasn't as hard as the last, but the lingering sting from the last hit didn't help ease the pain from this one.

'You know I am grateful, Ugly.' Sai mused, his hand lingering on her curves again.

'I know.' She groaned when he ran his hand over the now bruising flesh, fully aware that he was far from done.

His hand left her again and fell to her back side with a hard slap that had her muffling a scream into the mattress as best she could. Sai let his hand rest there on the curve of tight ass, finally bringing his hand up again to let it crack down on the firm curved piece of clothed flesh. Sai opened his mouth, wanting to tell her he was taking her skirt and shorts off, but silenced himself. Instead, with a rough yank, he had them down around her knees without a hint of protest.

Again, his hand slapped down on her rose tinted backside, this time letting his hand run down her leg, in between her thighs to run his fingers along the wet lips of her arousal, slick with her juices. Her body was his to enjoy. He wasn't there, however, to make her feel good that quickly. After getting her body to his state rather quickly, he wasn't about to let her be finished.

She could felt his hardening member against her stomach when he set back to work, pressing her body against his lap further as his hand came down again. This time, the sound of his hand against her bare ass made a more sickening crack that she absolutely loved hearing. She whimpered in delight, though, despite the bruising on her rear and the man causing it. Everything aside, she absolutely loved this.

His hand slapped down on her again, letting his hand run down her leg, then back between them, he slipped a finger inside, joining it with a second digit, watching intently as her body squirmed and quivered as his fingers piston inside her.

Her chakra exhaustion was evident, slowing his fingers; he smiled as he felt the first wave of her orgasm quiver around his digits, hearing her soft moan into the sheets. She'd done enough for the night.

He was careful in moving her relaxing body, moving Sakura off his lap and to the bed, letting her body sink to the mattress, and he followed seconds later, pulling her into a strange, sticky, awkward hug.


End file.
